The Time Watch:A Minecraft 2-Person Survival Story
by Fireboy0715
Summary: Well,It Took Me 2 Weeks Getting The First Chapter,Oh,I Mean WAZZUP EVERYBODY I'M FIREBOY A.K.A. BURZERKERBOY AND TODAY I'VE GOT A MINECRAFT SURVIVAL STORY FOR YOU,IT'S GOT TIME TRAVEL AND STUFF WITH SCI-FI THINGS AND WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR,READ IT!Sorry,I Had A Long Day...
1. Chapter 1:Trapped In The Past

_Iceman X,The Legendary Engineer of The SBA Has Built A Valuable Technology That Could Teleport & Travel Through Time,(Have You Ever Noticed In Almost Every Time Travel Movie/Episode The Characters Don't Only Travel Through Time,But Also Teleport To Another Area) **The TIME WATCH** (The Ironic Part Is 58 Days After I Made This Up,I Figured Out That My Own Work of Fiction Is Also Kinda Like A Pun,If Watches Tell Time,They Travel Through Time) Now,It Begins..._

"Alright,YES,IT'S FINISHED,THE TIME WATCH IS FINISHED" Said Iceman X As He Raises The Time Watch In The Air

"Ey,Iceman,What's Goin' On In Here" Said Fireboy

"I Finally Finished The Time Watch" Said Iceman X

"NICE DUDE,YOU SHOULD SHOW IT TO THE OTHERS" Says Fireboy In Deep Excitement

Iceman X Then Goes To The SBA Super Soldier's Office,Showing The Super Soldiers:Voltagegirl (Electric SS),Pyromaniac (Fire SS),Poltergeist (Ghost SS),Mr. Fists (A Super Soldier With No Powers,But Uses High Speed & Strength),and Kingsman (Giant SS) The Time Watch & Announcing It To Them,"This,Is The Time Watch,The First Time Machine To Fit On Your Wrist"

"This Is Going To Change The Universe" Says Mr. Fist "Theres Just So Much To Do"

"We Can Stop The Alakavan Eruption" (A Destructive Volcanic Eruption) Says Poltergeist

"Prevent The Skyattack War" (A War Involving Jets,Spaceships,and UFOS) Says Voltagegirl

"Be The Ones To Kill The Grey Hazmats" (A Gang Who Was Killed By Adventurer) Says Kingsman

"Or How About Discovering The Toxic Steel Before Any Deaths" (A Masked Criminal Was Hiding A Toxic Chemical In Steel,and Over 500 Deaths Was Made My The Chemicals) Says Pyromaniac

"But First,Let's Take This Modern Technology To The Past,Come Back,And See What It Looks Like In The Present" Says Fireboy As He Walks In The Office,And Puts A Box of (What Seems Like) Cameras,Lightbulbs,and Other Technologies On The Center Desk

"I Got A Camera Then" Says Poltergeist

"Got A Camera For What-Whoa,Cool What Is That" Says The General of The SBA:Shadowbane

"My Newest Invention: **The Time Watch** " Says Iceman X

"Hold Up,We Should Try It Out" Says Fireboy As He Picks Up The Box

"Ill Go To,3000 B.C. (or B.C.E.)" Says Iceman X As He Types The Time In,"Fireboy,Hold On To The Watch" Fireboy Then Puts His Hand On The Watch

"Don't Die On Me" Says Shadowbane

Fireboy And Iceman X Teleports Outta The SBA Base,They (Fireboy & Iceman X) Then See The Minecraft Galaxy (That's What It Looks Like When You Teleport Through Time) And They Drift Towards It,They Crash Land In The World...

"Ah,Iceman..." Says Fireboy As His Vision Fades In

"I'm Coming,Man" Says Iceman X As He Resuscitates Fireboy

"AHH,Dude Were Pixelated and Blocky,I TURNED INTO A LEGO LOOKING GUY" Says Fireboy

"Calm Down Man,You've Been Here Before,It's The Minecraft Galaxy" Says Iceman X "Oh No,The Time Watch Malfunctioned,and We're In A Period Where Humans Didn't Exist"

"Oh,I See,We Better Get Going Then,There's A Long Way Ahead of Us" Says Fireboy

"Ok Then,You Get Wood,an I'll Get Food" Says Iceman X

"Roger,That" Says Fireboy As He Runs To The Nearby Woods

Fireboy Then Got Some Wood,Then Crafted A Wooden Axe,Why?He Saw 3 Trees Who Literally Had Noses,Mouths,and Eyes,Who Then Spoke In A Jibberish Language To The Other Trees,"Guys,Wazzit Up Goin' On In Here" Says Fireboy

"Kekarlonauticus!" Said The Oak Tree,Which Translates To "He Has An Axe,Kill The Boy!"

"I'm F7#'3d" Said Fireboy As He Climbed To The Top Of The Oak Tree,Then Cutting Off It's Branches,Then His Nose,Then Threw The Axe At The Dark Oak Tree,Then The Birch Tree Uses It's Roots As Legs!

"Are You Kidding Me!" Says Fireboy

"Tisondhagriesikpolacanahadivichee" Says The Birch Tree,Which Translates To "This Is The True Power of The Trees"

"Fireboy,There's 2 More Coming" Says Iceman X In The Distance When He Saw 2 More of The Legged Trees Running Towards Him

Fireboy Then Looks Behind Him and Sees The Charging Trees Coming Towards Him,He Then Digs A Hole 5 Blocks Wide,The Trees Fall Down,Stuck In The Hole,Iceman X Then Creates An Ice Shard,Throws It At The Birch Tree,It Freezes,Then Fireboy Burns Down The Trees Stuck In The Pit

"We Did It Man,and I Got Us Some Wood!" Said Fireboy

"Alright,Let's Build The House,I Got Some Chicken,Steak,and Mutton In My Backpack (Mutton Was Added In Minecraft 1.8)" Says Iceman X

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2:The new Frozenfires

_After defeating the tree monsters,Fireboy and Iceman X try to build thier shelter and get the Time Watch back into business,Fireboy gathers supplies,while Iceman X try to build technology to get it working,what will happen next..._

"Salut mec" Says Fireboy as he puts his backpack down (Salut mec,means "Hello Man" in French)

"Ce que vous avez Fireboy" Says Iceman X as he opens the backpack (Ce que vous avez Fireboy means "What have you got Fireboy" in French)

"I've got steak,rabbit,wool and pork" Said Fireboy as he takes out the wool

"Don't be hidin' the chicken from me" Says Iceman X as he takes out the chicken

"GOD D #N IT" Says Fireboy "Wait,what's that"

"That's A hacking device,if I could hack into the code,I could find the error,fix it,then we're back in Thairamis" Says Iceman X

"Hmm,but have you noticed that no other Minecrafters are here" Asks Fireboy as he munches down on the uncooked pork chop (Not at the same time,because that's nasty)

"Haven't even heard one" Says Iceman X

"Maybe we should build a radar" Suggests Fireboy

"Great Idea" Says Iceman X after he finishes off the uncooked steak

"It's Night time,I better get some rest" Says Fireboy who then walks to his tent,and get's in bed "Good night"

"Alright,see you in the A.M.,I'll work on that radar" Says Iceman X

 _3 Hours passed,in Fireboy's point of view,he suddenly woke up after hearing an explosion_

"Ah,what was that" Says Fireboy who then runs to Iceman X "WHAT HAPPENED"

"Creepers,Creepers are coming" Says Iceman X

"Oh,but what about the radar" Asks Fireboy

"We need a satellite in the air" Says Iceman X

"Then make a satellite" Says Fireboy

"But how do I get materials" Says Iceman X as the 2 walk back to thier camp

"However you made the hacking device and the radar" Says Fireboy

"Well,I used the stuff that was in the box you brought here,with the computer,and modern technology" Says Iceman X

"So you went all post-apocalypse" Says Fireboy

"Yyyep" Says Iceman X

"There's only one way how,let's get some rest,I'll explain in the mornin'" Says Fireboy

 _3 More hours passed,and they woke up_

"*Stretches his arms* Ah,the sweet fresh air" Says Fireboy "Icy,get up,umm remember what I said last night...Well c'mon then,get up,do I have to do this *Enables his fire power,takes Iceman X's hand and hi-fives him*"

"Ah,I'm up,wait why does my hand feel like it's burning" Says Iceman X

"That's not important,I'll tell you the plan,also I built a furnace" Says Fireboy

"When you can shoot,and light yourself on fire" Says Iceman X

"Oh,well then let's eat cooked breakfast" Says Fireboy

 _After that_

"OK,so here's what we do,we mine for an ore called redstone,and collect iron" Says Fireboy

"So let's get mining" Says Iceman X

 _They make pickaxes,journey deep with TNT,and find a mineshaft_

"Ah,jeez,that's alot of iron and redstone in one place" Says Fireboy as he spots a patch of iron and redstone

"Plant some TNT" Says Iceman X

"Gotcha" Says Fireboy as he plants TNT in front of the ores

 _Fireboy and Iceman X then take cover behind 1 block wide/2 block tall cobblestone pillar (1 block apart) and Fireboy scrapes the iron (I get confused why it's called flint and steel when it's crafted with flint and IRON) on the flint and tosses the flint on a TNT fuse,it explodes,and a burst of water rushes out..._

"OH $#!+ RUN FIREBOY" Says Iceman X

"I'M RUNNIN',IM RUNNIN'" Says Fireboy "HEY LOOK,UP THERE,THERES A LADDER ON THAT GAP"

"JUMP" Says Fireboy

 _The 2 jump and grab the ladder in the 2 block wide gap in the ceiling_

"Whoa,didn't see that coming" Says Fireboy

"But how do we get outta here" Says Iceman X

"We climb this ladder,but be careful,let go,and then you plummet to rushing water" Says Fireboy after he lit fire in his hand and threw a fireball upwards,revealing that there's more ladder to climb

 _They climb the ladder,and make it in their camp_

"We're out" Says Iceman X

"Now that I have the time to ask,how were there ladders there when there's no Minecrafters" Says Fireboy

"I dunno,there probably were Minecrafters here" Says Iceman X

"Here's the most important thing:did you get the redstone and iron" Says Fireboy

"Awwwww,YAYEAH" Says the 2 after Iceman X pulls out an iron ore and redstone dust

"How though" Says Fireboy

"Minecraft physics" Says Iceman X "Get close and it goes in your inventory thingy"

 **To be continued...**

Hey guys,sorry I've been absent for a while,but I'M BACK,theres school,game development,yeah,I've explained in Mega Mario Bros. episode 3,SEE YA


	3. Chapter 3:Connection to Thairamis

_After the brothers got the redstone and iron,Iceman X made the satellite,and connected the radar,he also built some sort of contact to Thairamis,with a screen,hard drives,keyboard,so on and surprisingly found contact to the planet_

"Alright,aaand send" Says Iceman X

 _In the Shadowbane Army's Receptionist room,the same 'Computer' appears is his room_

"WHAT DID ICEMAN DO THIS TIME" Says Receptionistbot

 _He walks to the screen and sees Iceman X on it_

"Hey,Icy,why do you look so blocky and where are you" Says Receptionistbot

"Let me explain,me and Berzerker tested out my new invention,the Time Watch,it travels through time AND TELEPORTS,the teleport part was too serious,and we ended up in the minecraft dimension,but no people for some reason" Says Iceman X "Oh,and speaking of teleporters,that container over there,send in The Force Dogs"

"Good idea" Says Receptionistbot

 _Fireboy returns_

"'ey whats that" Asks Fireboy

"Wanna see" Says Iceman X as he moves his chair out of the screen's way

"HEY RECEPTIONISTBOT" Says Fireboy

 _Fireboy's Force Dogs appear in the container_

"Ghost,Blitz,Knight,Blood,REX,how did you even-" Says Fireboy

"I made teleporter 2.0" Says Iceman X "Hello Icepup,hero,pyro,archer,and flash"

"Why don't you use 2.0 in the time watch" says Fireboy

"The only size I can make won't fit in the watch" Says Iceman X

"Oh,one more thing,can you find the sun" Says Fireboy

"It's night already?" Says Iceman X

"Exactly,what happens when you play Minecraft,yeah,time dies" Says Fireboy

"Wait,Iceman Z made some killer beast called the ender dragon" Says Iceman X

"That's the final boss of Minecraft" Says Fireboy

"Yeah,so let's go night hunting" Says Iceman X

 _They get thier weapons and the Force Dogs,and went to hunt_

"So the satellite can detect good and evil,evil is red and good is green on the radar

"Nice,lets move,pay attention to your radar Icy" Says Fireboy

 _They hunt for loot,and at daytime,they're still stuck in the woods,but found a giant,abandoned and lost Ancient-Greek like City_

"OH MY GOD" Says Fireboy

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4:What now is a No-Man's land

_After finding the city,they really wanted to know important info about it,so they investigated_

"Fire,I've forgot to tell you this but I've had another invention,it's a camera that can find out what a place looked like before" Says Iceman X

 _He takes it out and turns back 10 years,and found out that 10 years ago..._

"Oh,my,god,LOOK AT THIS" Says Iceman X

 _He looks at the camera_

"DA-A-A-MN,THERE'S NO SPIDERS,IT DOESN'T LOOK ABANDONED,AND THERE'S PEOPLE" Says Fireboy

"Oh,man,I just remembered that the Ender dragon takes souls and puts them in orbs" Says Iceman X

"How do you know this?Does Iceman Z tell you this?" Says Fireboy

"No,the S.B.-Onage (Get it) takes intelligence as a primary target" Says Iceman X

"Oh,but f#!k that,let's check out the city" Says Fireboy

 _After going to the city and killing spiders,they go to look for survivors,and while In a library,they found a book called "The Legend of The Enderdragon"_

"Yo,Icy,look at this" Says Fireboy

"The legend of the Enderdragon,he's also a legend,maybe this is where Iceman Z got the idea,and it says it takes souls and puts the soul and corpse,that's seperated,into an orb and traps the orb" Says Iceman X "Well yep,It is where he got his idea"

"I'm gonna sue him for copyright after this" Says Fireboy

"And it has a map,of where an end portal is *Rips out paper*,let's get him" Says Iceman X

"Nice,also,where are the force dogs" Says Fireboy

"In our inventory orbs,remember?" Says Iceman X

"I wonder what it looks like in the inventory orb" Says Fireboy

"I don't want to wonder" Says Iceman X

 **To be continued...**


End file.
